The King And Queen Of Iowa
by DeepBrokenLove
Summary: Leighla Schultz, princess of Iowa, meets a irresistible young man in the villi age she rules over. This boy changes her world, but can she do the same for him?


"Miss Schultz, it's time to wake up." Eighteen year old Leighla Schultz, Princess of Iowa, let her large, blue eyes flutter open to see her maid, Megan, staring at her, her white dress and green pinafore trailing the ground.

"Good morning Princess. Breakfast is at seven, i shall go run your bath. We have a busy day today." She scampered off to the princesses bathroom, coming back after the young princess heard the water running.

"What is on my schedule today?" She asked, sitting up on her bed and placing her hands neatly in her lap, resting her back rest straight on the elegant headboard. The maid moved the sheer black, floor to ceiling bed curtains so the princess could get up from her high bed.

"Well, your mother requests you and your brother to have breakfast with her at seven in the great hall, then it's run, run, run to your study for your literature class with Julian until nine, then we have a formal dress fitting until nine thirty, where you have to make an appearance at the royal hall where we shall mingle until eleven, where you make a guest appearance in the village with your mother for a lunch in hopes of your mother finding a suitable heir for you. You shall stay there until twelve whilst i clean the study, as you have a piano lesson with Sophia, and a singing lesson with her after that until three. From there, you will consult with your mother in running the Kingdom with your brother, before you will have afternoon tea with her and your aunt Elena and grandmother Claudette, there, you and your aunt will roam the kingdom for an hour, before you and your brother will dine for afternoon snacks. There, you will have a lesson with your flute with Julian until he will conduct your history lesson. You shall dine for dinner with your mother and brother, until you will take your coach to see your sick grandfather Phillip until you will come back here, take another bath and retire for the night."

Leighla sighed, getting up from the bed. "Are you all right m'lady? Are you unwell?"

"I feel well, dear, my day sounds exhausting and i am not looking foreward to it at all."

"I am aware m'lady, i and Kevin shall be with you through it all, however. Come, your bath turns cold if we wait any longer.

Leighla took a reluctantly quick bath, and placed on a early morning gown before going, with her beloved dog Kevin, and walked the long hallways until she reached the large banquette hall where her mother, Queen Arabella of Iowa and brother, Prince Seth of Iowa sat at the head of the table, both looking smart and post.

"My beloved daughter, you have arrived!" Arabella acknowledged her daughter standing in the doorway, as she processioned over to the old queen and her younger brother.

"Good morning mother." She greeted her, head held high and hands in her lap.

"Good morning my dear."

"Good morning, sister."

"Good morning, brother"

The small, but very powerful family ate breakfast with the appropriate amount of noise and conversation, until Leighla retired early, claiming she was full.

"Indeed, m'dear. Call Megan and have her help you dress."

"I will, mother." She processioned out of the room, but when out of sight, she walked as if she was a normal girl over to her incredibly huge bed chambers, where Megan was picking her gown for the day, as well as her shoes, underskirt, undergarments, and cape.

M'lady. You have returned. I have picked your clothes for you. Come, stand on the pedistal. I shall help you dress"

Leighla put herself in her underwear and stockings without help, but Megan helped her get the poofy underskirt and large ball gown over it.

As Leighla sat at her dressing table, her beauty team doing her hair and makeup, she sighed, hating what she saw in the reflection of her gold, plated mirror. She hated pretending to be prim and proper, royal and sophisticated. Truthfully, she was ridiculous, silly, immature and fun. she was still a young teenager. She hated being a princess. She wanted to be a normal teenage girl, even if it be just for a night.

As her face was covered in makeup (I know people in this time didn't know what makeup is, but just go with it), and her hair placed in long ringlets, with half of it up, her diamond and platinum tiara placed on the crown, she kept staring at herself. Not hating what she saw, as if she felt herself ugly or anything similar to that, she knew she was a pretty girl, but she hated being a pretty princess, she wanted to be a pretty woman, nothing else. She craved freedom, which was what all the people in the village had. She was jealous of all of them, and knew they were of her, but the people in the village below didn't know how lucky they were, and how hard it was to pretend to be something she's not.

"You're gorgeous m'lady. Please, wait on the balcony until Julian is ready for you" She wordlessly got up and and went to her huge, semi-circle balcony, seeing the early autumn air caress her skin.

It was the year 1514, and Leighla Schultz was the princess of Iowa, a small and mighty kingdom. As a young princess, she was expected to grow up faster than most of her age. She and her brother had been allowed to be children until they were five and three respectively, but their father, the king of Iowa, had fallen ill and passed away. Then they had to be adults when they could barely speak. Her brother, only a boy of sixteen, knew how she felt. They both acted prim and proper when their mother was around, but when they were alone, they acted like normal teenagers. Even though they never knew a different life than the life of royalty, they both craved freedom. Freedom and normality.

The closest thing she had to being a normal teenager, was her beloved dog, Kevin. A small Yorkshire terrier, which was a gift from her mother when she experienced her seventeenth Christmas. Only a dog of a year old, he followed his mistresses tastes, but he was spoiled with the finest collars and leashes, the finest foods and beds.

Leighla was, peculiar, in many people's opinions. Unlike other royal females before her, who liked gold and pink, Leighla was more of a fan of dark blacks, velvet and if she had to have sparkle, it had to be clear diamonds. No fancy colours or anything. she was far more Gothic and different in the side of her she let people see. That's why she wore a black velvet ball gown, with exquisite lace over the bodice and over the large bell sleeves that touched the hips of the large skirt of the gown she wore. The skirt was embellished with silk threaded flowers, and a bit of sparkle was in the lace. Her dark sparkle lace heels matched. Hell, even Kevin had a black velvet and lace collar and matching leash on. That was the side of her weird personality she let people see. She kept the wild and rebellious side well hidden.

"M'lady! Julian is ready for your lessons!"

Sighing, she and Kevin made their way back inside and processioned their way through the long hallways and into the study, quietly closing the large, white door behind them.

Colby Lopez, a boy of nineteen, had never had the easiest of lives. A poor boy growing up in a baking family, he and his brother had to raise themselves as their parents worked eighteen hours a day in a small bakery. Sure, they both loved their sons, but it was hard to raise little boys when they had practically no money to raise them with. They lived with two other families in their tiny attic. One was large, a older man and woman, with five children. One was close to Colby's age, whereas the others were all a lot older than them. The Anoa'i family was huge, with loads of cousins and aunts and uncles. Combined, they were quite rich, but diapanded due to family conflicts, they were all quite poor. The other family was smaller than any others in the little Attic. The Good family only consisted of a Widowed woman, who's husband died of TB, with a son Jon and a sister Chloe. Colby, Jon and Joe were quite close.

When they all were really desperate, the only person to help was a 'friend' who owned the local royal dress making business. Because the royal family bought their clothes from that shop, the middle aged woman had plenty of money to lend them, only she wanted the money back when they couldn't give it to her. All of their parents were trying hard to give it back to her, but it was hard. They couldn't. And their children knew it.

Which is why Colby and Brandon felt such a strong need to provide for them as when their parents were a little older, they both had fallen ill and were barely making enough money in the bakery to keep the tiny roof they had over their heads. The Goods and the Anoa'i's held small grocery and haberdashery businesses, but they all were struggling for money. So, he and Brandon, who had both always liked the art of wrestling, decided to put on shows in the middle of the village every day, in hopes of gaining enough money to get the medicine their parents needed. Jon and Joe did shows, just like them, just on the other side of town. The females did their bit as well, singing in small bars to try and help out, whilst the other men repaired things for the villiage, but even though they did all of that, Domesha would constantly claim interest so they'd have to work harder and harder.

The brothers and Jon and Joe worked the hardest. But it was really hard. They always had the risk of hurting themselves badly, or killing each other, so relied on their looks and technical abilities. Besides, they wern't too bad looking to get some attention. Besides, they did a lot of sporting things as well, which allowed them small amounts of change for their entertainment.

It was a early fall day when things were bad. Domesha, the woman who lent them the money, had demanded twenty five dollars by the end of the night. It was far too much for them to afford. The boys worked so hard, and they had built up a nice sized crowd, and ended up with a nice amount of gold coins in a small bucket they had kept in front of them. Only when they moved and shook hands for the applause, and the coins stopped coming, Colby bent down to pick it up, only to have a grey puffy arm snatch it away from him.

"Oh you good boys!" She nasally said, pouring their money into her left hand, counting the coins. "Eighteen dollars! I am impressed! Only your mother and father gave me two bucks this morning, so five more dollars by sunset or else!" She demanded, storming away, playing with their coins as she cackled away.

Colby sighed as he and Brandon picked up their things from the floor, and he grabbed the little bucket to place their things inside, when a black lace covered wrist stopped him in his tracks.

Leighla had had a boring morning filled with literature, dress fittings and lunch with kings and queens, she was glad to have some time to roam the streets with Kevin. The people were so alive. She could smell the flowers from the florists, the sweet smells from the bakers, sharp apples and oranges from the green-grocers, fabrics from the dressmakers and the conversations from all the people buying and selling.

Leighla had snuck out of her lunch, claiming she felt unwell and was going to retire to the coach with Kevin. Her mother agreed, being too pre-occupied with some prince from a kingdom not too far from where Iowa was. With her black velvet cape's hood up, and Kevin's lace leash around her wrist, she walked slowly, like a bride towards the black velvet coach, complete with two black stallions and the driver in all black top and tails.

She placed her little dog inside the dark green silk and black crushed velvet patterned coach, when she heard a commotion going on not too far from her.

She turned and saw two young men fighting for a few seconds, before shaking hands and bowing. People applauded and gave them their gold coins. The men were happy, but a older woman in a ugly grey puffy dress with tiny pink roses stole their little bucket from them, took the money and left them with the empty bucket. She sighed. She knew what happened. The boys had debts and the mean woman wouldn't cut them a break.

Taking Kevin back, and closing and locking the coach door, she took a large cold coin from her lace purse and placed it inside the bucket when the young man held it up, not looking at her. Once he felt the weight of the large, gold coin, he looked up at her.

Large brown eyes connected with blue, and both knew that nothing in their lives would be the same ever again.

"Umm, h-hi." Colby stuttered, getting up from his knee and standing tall. She looked up at him. He towered over her.

"Hey." she smiled, speaking normally to the cute guy. She knew how to turn off her posh accent whenever her mother was around.

"That was nice of you. Thanks. You have no idea what this means to me and my family."

"Oh, i believe i do. Madame DeBoer isn't the nicest of women. She's mean, but she backs off after a few years." The princess shrugged, knowing fine well who the woman was. She was distantly related on her mothers side, but cut out of the family after something happened when Leighla was just a baby.

"How do you know?"

"I grew up with her. She's on my mothers side."

"Sucks for you."

She laughed, feeling like a normal girl for what felt like the first time in years. "Yeah, it does. We don't talk, so it's not all bad." She didn't know it was Madame DeBoer at first sight, but she knew now.

"Yeah, hey buddy!" He bent down at petted Kevin, who yapped happily, tiny tail wagging quickly.

"He likes you." She smiled, staring down at him as he kneeled at her feet once more.

"Hope so. Would you-"

"M'Dam! M'Dam!" Leighla looked up at the voice that cut Colby off and saw Megan rushing towards them. "M'Dam, your mother asks that you retire into the coach. She'll be out in a few minutes. You know Arabella doesn't like to be kept waiting. Here, i'll take you're purse. Say your goodbyes." Megan took the bag and rushed off towards the black velvet coach, holding a basket full of fresh vegetables and fruits.

"Arabella?" Colby asked.

"My mother." She moved the hood down so Colby could see her face. His large eyes grew wide as she pulled it back up.

"Princess, it is an honour to meet you. I'm humbled to be in you're presence, Princess Leighla. I'm Colby." He gently held her left hand and kissed the silky, pale skin softly. She bit her lip. Nobody had ever made her skin feel on fire like that before. He had such a warm, loving touch.

"Now, why are we getting all formal? We were joking a minute ago. Rise, young sir." She said jokingly. She didn't want her heritage and her crown getting in the way of finding a man she loved.

Colby gulped and stood up, his hands trembling. He was even more nervous to be in the company of royalty, never mind a cute girl. So, a cute royal girl made his life that little more difficult for the time being.

"Why are we nervous? Scared of little 'ole me?" She cocked her head to the side, smiling softly, trying to make him feel at ease. He seemed so nice, silly and genuine when he didn't know who she was.

"Umm, no." He looked like a little puppy dog. Leighla sighed, realising her position in life would constantly make people's opinions change of her. They'd be scared of what could happen to them at the click of her fingers. If all guys reacted to her the way he ways, she'd never find true love, have an organised marriage after she took the throne, and bear the children of a man she didn't know. Or didn't love.

Yeah, it's so amazing being a princess, right?

"Umm, i have to go. I hope to see you again, young man" She sighed sadly, her voice getting formal and royal-like again. Once again, she had to be something she's not.

She turned and slowly walked towards the coach, getting Kevin inside before Kurtis, the driver helped her inside herself.

Arabella, wearing a purple long sleeved gown that puffed out at the waist. There was a white ruffly strip down the centre of the abdomen and a pink silk bow at the top, her small glasses at her nose and cold crown. Her gold hair pilled up on top of her head. She looked like a queen, like royalty, and Leighla didn't.

"Hello, my dear, are you well now?"

"I am, mother. I feel well now."

At least that's what she tried to tell herself.

The day was long, and Leighla just couldn't concentrate. Her mind was on Colby. Why did he act like that? They'd been happy just talking and getting to know each other, but just because Megan revealed to him that she had a future crown on her head and she lived in a large castle, then he acted so different. Leighla didn't understand. He was so nice, sweet and genuine when he thought she was like him, but because she had royal blood, he was different. She felt like a alien, outcasted because of something she couldn't control.

"It's not fair!" Leighla cried into her pillow after she'd went into her large bed chambers for the night. "It's just not fair!"

The next morning, Leighla stood on the passage in her huge home. It connected the royal castle to the towers. Still high up in the mountains, she stood in the middle of the golden bricks and pillars, sipping a hot tea. She hadn't slept last night and was exhausted.

With her long black hair in a glamorous up do, a black strapless sparkle gown on her body, and a black diamond collar necklace on her chest, she looked perfect and royal, but she felt so different. As the sun rose, she stared at the villagers getting ready for their day, getting large trays of fruits and vegetables. She wanted to be like them so much, never worrying about finding a suitable significant other, dress fittings and literature classes, she just wanted to be normal.

"Oh, m'lady! I've finally found you." Megan panted, Kevin running at her side as she rushed towards the young princess.

"Do you need something, Megan?"

"Yes, your mother says that you and your brother must dress in your cloaks, you're grandfather has fallen ill and has summonned you both to him."

Sighing, she nodded. She looked down to her little dog. "You coming as well?" Kevin barked, wagging his little tail.

"All right. I'll get my cloak. Are the coaches ready?"

"Yes, Daniel has sommonned them. We must go, m'lady." They walked over towards the bed chambers and had Leighla put on her black velvet cloak.

"Is everything all right?" Seth asked her as he helped his elder sister into the carriage. Their mother was speaking to the driver on the two black stallions, so they had to speak formally to each other.

"Yes, fine. Is grandfather in good health?"

"We aren't aware, sister. We will probably spend the day at his bedside." Their mother showed her face in the door frame.

"I expect you both to have returned in the small hours of tomorrow morning. I have organised two hampers from the bakery in the village to be given to you, on for the trip there, and one for the return here. I will see you when you return, my children." Arabella closed the door and locked it, before the driver cracked the whip and the stallions started to run.

The day was long and hard. The many hour carriage ride was treacherous and dangerous, to say the last. The brother-sister duo sat in silence as a storm started over their journey. Thunder rumbled loudly, rain pelted from every angle, lightning lit up the way and wind swayed the trees almost to a forty five degree angle. Kevin had been hiding on a blanket on his mistresses and her brothers side, scared.

Leighla leaned into her younger brothers shoulder, liking storms when she was safely inside, but when she was out in them, she got scared easily. Her brother was the other way around. He didn't like storms when they were in the royal palace, but was fine with them when he was outside. Seth kept a protective arm over her shoulders as they were covered in a warm blanket.

When it got too horrible for the horses to ride any more, they had taken refuge in a small Inn in the border between Iowa and Illinois. They'd stayed there from two in the afternoon to six at night, before the storm had cleared up enough for them to travel again.

The duo made it to their grandfathers bedside at nine thirty that night. They walked slowly into the large manor house he had. He wasn't well at all. The brother sister duo stayed at his bedside for over a day and a half as he was nursed back to health. When he was well, they had permission to leave the manor, which proved to be a mistake.

The storm had gotten worse. wind threw them off course many times, lightning struck mere millimetres from them, thunder deafened them, horses screamed and wouldn't run as the rain became heavier and heavier, almost as if the heavens had opened and waterfalls fell from every angle.

Scared, Leighla clung to her brother, who wasn't exactly calm himself. She bueried her head into the crook of his neck as he held her tightly. Soon, they were both scared for their lives as one of the horses fell and couldn't stand for a hour. When the driver had bandaged it's ankle, they slowly made their way back towards the village.

Leighla and Seth were exhausted as they made their way back. From the fear, their grandfathers illness, and not eating or drinking much for well over three days, and not sleeping for four, they were so exhausted, and felt like they were unwell as well, from being stranded in the cold and wet for hours upon hours.

As they made a stop at the bakery, so they could get some food and have the horse looked at, Leighla slowly made her way out of the carriage on wobbly legs. The driver helped her down as she swayed unsteadily, from the malnourishment and exhaustion, she was in a bad way. Seth was a little better than her, but because she was the eldest, she felt a strong sense of responsibility to keep her baby brother in the best place possible. Even though the carriage was damaged and damp, it was better than being in the freezing cold rain at eleven o clock that night. They'd been gone for well over three days.

Everybody was in a bad way. the driver was quite sick, the horses hungry and thirsty, one injured, the prince and princess were exhausted and malnourished, Kevin was practically traumatised and they all were close to passing out from sickness and ill health.

"Princess, we're been expecting you for days, here," A young man said as she neared the bakery. He looked vaguely familiar to her, she may have seen him before, but she wasn't sure. With the last few days being a blur, she could barely remember her own name. He passed her a basket with many pastries, cakes and bread inside. There was also a bottle of milk inside.

"Thank you," She weakly said, waking the woven bassinet from the tall dark eyed man.

"Lopez! Get back inside, it's wet!" She heard, Lopez waved the voice off and turned to Leighla, looking concerned.

"Princess, are you well?"

"I am just exhausted, young sir. I shall be well soon." Nodding, Lopez took her free, pale and trembling hand and hissed it softly, before he went back inside.

"Nice to see a pretty face!" She heard as she took a few steps to the carriage. Turning, she was Colby coming towards her, flour and sugar on his face, his eye bruised, and was carrying a sack of some white powder over his shoulder.

"You've changed you're tune. What happened to the awkward stuttering guy i saw a while ago?"

"He's gone. I was just nervous and shocked to speak to royalty. I want to apologise for my actions. It was wrong of me to make you feel that way."

Nodding at his apology, she held her cloak close to her, shivering from the cold, swaying softly from her lightheaded-ness.

"Are you okay, you look really sick." She did. Normal porcilin skin was a deathly white, the black around her eyes was smudged and messed up, her shoulders hunched, eyes dazed and confused, never mind glassed, and her body was thinner than normal.

"I am. I'm exhausted. May i ask you to help me to my carriage? I am in ill health." She spoke formally as a few people walked bye. Nodding, he threw the large sack inside a little shop and took the basket from her, picking her up like a bride and carrying her over towards the coach.

She practically melted in his arms, her body going floppy and weak. Colby's eyes widened as he rushed over towards the coach, quickly unlocking it and sliding her inside, seeing a teenage boy and a little dog inside. He placed the basket on the damp floor. Covering Leighla up with a knitted blanket that was laying next to the basket, he felt how cold she was.

"Excuse me! What are you doing?!" A voice barked at him. Turning, Colby saw a equally sick man rushing towards them, a black stallion on a leash next to him, limping slightly.

"I am not hurting or stealing from any of them. She asked me to help her! She's too weak to walk!"

"Well, thank you, young sir. You did a good thing." Tossing him a few large gold coins, he settled the horse into it's position and locked the door with the prince and princess inside.

"We shall inform you when they get into good health!" The driver called to Colby, before cracking the whip and having the horses run as best as they could up the mountains and over towards the huge castle in the dripping wet mountain top.

When he got there, they were instantly swarmed by the occupants in the castle. Arabella was crying hysterically and ran over towards her two children. The door was opened and Leighla was taken out first. She found the strength to open her eyes, only hearing her slow pulse in her ears. She couldn't hear the rain or the people shouting, just her pulse and heartbeat.

Finally, exhaustion, malnutrition and sickness caught up with the young girl, and she collapsed to the floor, into her mothers arms, eyes slipping closed.

Arabella screamed, catching her daughter before she fell to the ground, kneeling on the wet rocks, stroking her pretty face as the rain slid down her cheeks.

"You're Majesty, we need to get them inside." Nodding, she stood up, still crying as Kevin was brought out and wrapped in a towel. Seth also collapsed, exactly how his sister did, terrifying his mother.

They were both carried into the castle and brought to the hospital wing, where the driver already was. The horses were in another part of the castle getting checked by the vet.

Leighla's dress and cape were quickly removed and she was towelled off, with people feeling how terrifyingly cold she actually was. She wasn't even shivering or trembling any more, proving how sick she actually was. Her tiara was removed and placed in her bed chamber whilst her hair was let down and dried off quickly. She was placed in a tub of hot water. Her skin turned red, but she didn't wake up, nor start shivering. She'd gone into shock, however, it started to wear off quickly. When she started to slowly get warmer, they took her out and dried her off, before Seth was dunked into the large tub. She was placed in a large cream night gown, with the sleeves slightly puffy. Leighla was carried over towards a warm bed, and had a huge quilt placed over her cold body. Candles were lit for warmth and slowly, she started shivering and convulsing, still unconscious. She was breathing, but with shallow breaths.

"There, good girl," The nurse soothed, stroking her hair as more blankets were placed on the princess' bed. A large bowl of hot soup, as well as a large mug of tea were brought over.

"Place it on the bedside. Check on the Prince." She instructed. People left to go check on Seth, who had had the exact same treatment as his sister.

The nurse, Anya, gently washed her face with warm water, before opening her mouth and starting to spoon feed the princess some of the soup.

"She mustn't have too much at a time. We don't want her to choke." She instructed to one of the ladies maids, passing the spoon over to her, letting her feed the starving and unconscious princess.

"Yes, miss," Another maid started to slowly let her drink the tea, not letting her have too much. Leighla stopped shivering and became calm, still sleeping.

They fed her and let her drink slowly, until the tea and soup were gone and she had regained some colour. Seth was still sleeping as well, but he had drunk his tea and had been fed the soup.

When the prince and princess seemed to be settled, the queen visited her children for a long time, stroking their hair until she convinced herself to not cry anymore and they'd be okay in a little while.

The driver had been conscious the whole time and had taken a hot bath and had some medicine, as well as a hot meal, and he seemed to be okay, but was told to take a few days off and come back when he was well again.

A day had passed, and the prince and princess were still sleeping. They'd been fed every three hours and had medicene every two. Both were a lot better, but were still very ill. Kevin had been brought in and had refused to leave Leighla's bedside. He'd been given a bath and some food, and seemed okay for the most part. As long as he was with Leighla, he wasn't scared, when he wasn't, however, he growled and bit until he was with his mistress. Sure, he jumped at loud sounds and didn't like the thunder and rain, but he was still acting like himself apart from that, but he never once left Leighla's bedside.

At around three AM the next morning, nobody made a sound in the sick bay. Leighla and Seth were still sleeping, they'd just been given some food, water and medicine. Everybody was sleeping in the castle, and the queen was away telling their extended family what had happened.

But, the large door slowly squeaked open and in walked Colby. He'd been granted permission to visit Leighla when she was stable, but he couldn't wait any more. She'd done something to him when they'd first met, and seeing her sick and weak like he did, it drove him crazy. He couldn't wait any more. He needed to see her.

He found her quickly, on one of the largest beds, with a huge cream silk quilt on her little body, head on a pillow, black hair framing her beautiful face, hands intertwined on her stomach, and a little golden ball slept near her feet. The bed was surrounded by candles, letting him see every inch of her face and the gown she was wearing.

He slowly walked towards her, going past the cold stone walls of the hospital bay, passing the large windows and going over to the slumbering princess, who was calm and warm in her bed. She was just exhausted and drained. She needed her sleep.

"Hey," Colby whispered, sitting near her bed.

She didn't respond. Just slept on calmly, chest rising and falling.

"Ya know, i haven't spoken to many girls in my time, but you, you made a lasting impression on me. I don't know how. I don't know why. But ever since you turned up, everything's been so much better. The coins you and the dude gave to me, they've helped us all so much. Our parents rest easy now. Were okay for another six months because of you and him, we can't thank you enough. But i can try to repay you. You tell me anything that you want, and i'll get it. Anything. I don't care that your where you're from. I don't care that you've got a crown on your head. I don't care that you have royal blood. I did. But i don't. So, i'm still gonna try to give you anything you want. Anything in the world. Weather that be a friend to talk to, a boyfriend, husband, kids, foods, a place to stay if something goes wrong, somebody to keep you company at night or any time. Anything. Okay? but first, you gotta wake up. Please, wake up."

Colby spoke to her for a while after that, but the conforting light, her being near him and his own exhaustion caught up with him. He fell to sleep on her bed, head resting on the excuisite fabric.

Leighla moaned softly and weakly, as Colby's head shot up, staring at her as she started to awaken. He swallowed, gripping her arm softly.

"Where-where am i?" She whispered, cracking her eyes open a little, looking around at her surroundings, before her eyes fell on Colby. She smiled. He did too.

"Colby." She whispered, rolling over to face him, holding his hand.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Good. Better than before. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait to see you, see if you were gonna be okay. But your good, and i'm so happy." His eyes sparkled. She smiled softly, biting her lip, stroking his face softly.

"You've been crying." She felt the dried tears on his soft cheek.

"Yeah, but no more tears now. All that matters now is that you're okay."

"Seth?"

"He's all right. He's sleeping."

"Good. You look tired."

"Worried about you, baby girl."

"I'm okay."

"I know, it's just you were so sick. I was so worried."

"I'm okay now. I'm all right."

"Yeah."

They softly spoke to each other for hours, telling each other about their lives until the nurses came inside the room.

!They're coming!" She urgently whispered, hearing firmiliar footsteps coming towards her.

"Umm, umm. What'd i do?"

"Umm, hide under the bed." He scrambled to do so and was just out of sight just as the door opened.

"M'lady! You're awake!" She rushed over towards Leighla and examined her.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, Janet."

"Good." She gave Leighla some more food and medicine, before leaving her to rest more. Colby crawled out of his little hiding spot and sat up on the bed again.

"That was close."

"Yeah," They started talking again, until the sun rose and Colby realized he had to go.

"Listen, i'll try to come bye later tonight, or if you can, come find me in the same spot you saw me a a few days ago, yeah?" She nodded. He bent down and kissed her head. "See ya princess."

Leighla sighed, smiling like an idiot. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

A few days later, and Colby had snuck in every night to see her. Her mother was still away, and Seth had finally woken up. He was still confined to the sick bay, and even though she was still slightly unwell, she was finally feeling like herself again.

And, just as she finished her piano practice for the night, she heard firmiliar 'taps' on one of her large windows. Biting her lip in anticipation, she smiled brightly and got up, rushing as best she could over to the large window, where Colby stood at the bottom of the huge castle, smiling up at her. She smiled back, before rushing to the other side of her room, grabbing the large rope she'd found and threw one side out of the window, securing another tightly to the building. She looked down as Colby started to climb up, just as he usually did, however saw the evening guards starting to patrol the building. Gulping, if they saw him, they'd both be banished from the kingdom, so, her petite hands grabbed at the rope and started to pull it inside as best as she could, trying to get him inside qithout being caught.

It seemed to work as he was quickly climbing in through the window, beaming at her.

"My hero."

"Indeed. Thank you, kind sir, from saving me from a night with literature." She joked, they laughed and closed the window.

"You're most welcome, m'lady."

"My very own night in shining armour." She giggled, placing her hands on his chest and leading him over towards the middle of the room.

She couldn't help but notice every time she touched him, her heart fluttered, her heart grew as he spoke to her. When he kissed her in greeting, she felt on fire, his skin felt right on hers. What on earth did he do to her?

He span her around, keeping her little hands on his chest as she giggled, staring into his large, black eyes. He took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles as a pink tint appeared on her cheeks. Smirking, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Now, what were you doing before i came, m'lady?" He questioned.

"Rehersing, young sir,"

"What would that be, maybe, how to do this?" He leaned down and kissed her neck softly. She closed her eyes, leaning her head to the side.

"More like the piano."

"Oh? Care to explain?"

"Well, the chords consists of four keys. They go up the piano. Like this." she leaned up on her tip toes, kissing his own neck. "One." she whispered. She kissed his strong and chiseled jaw. "Two." She whispered again. She moved to his face, kissing him again, just missing his lips. "Three." She moved to his ear, whispering again. "I trust you know where the fourth goes."

Opening his eyes again, he stared into her blue ones. "Indeed." He whispered, before bringing her closer to him once more, capturing her lips in a passionate, romantic lip lock. She returned the gesture, hands tightening on his chest, before they moved to his neck, holding him tightly to her as they kissed.

"M'lady!" Leighla pulled back, hearing Megan come towards her bed chambers.

Shaking her head, she reached behind her and grabbed one of his hands. "Come." She softly whispered, leading him up her spiral staircase and into the closet where she kept her finest dresses, tiaras, personal things and awards she'd won before.

Pulling him to her again, she kissed him passionately, feeling him do the same, holding her close once again. They kept at it for hours, and they both loved every second of it.

Leighla woke up, alone, and in her bed. Frowning, the princess sat up and saw a note on her desk.

"Left without any trouble. Visit me on the stall if you want. See ya, princess." She recited, before looking up as the queen of Iowa rushed into the room.

"My child! Why aren't you dressed? You need to atire! Make haste! The Prince of Texas is here! You shall court with him! Dress!"

"Mother? Why must i court him? I am not aware of who he is!"

"Ugh! He can bring the money we need!"

"We have all the necessary money, mother! I am not aware of who this man is! I will not court him!"

"It is your duty child! You must act on what is best for the kingdom!"

"I wish to be happy! And court someone i love!"

"Pitty, child. You shall court this man! Dress!"

"I will not, mother! I am not aware of who he is!"

"You will be, child, then you shall wed this man!"

"I will not! I will not!"

"You will child! Do what is best for the kingdom!"

"A happy ruler is what is best for the kingdom! Not an arranged mariage to somebody i do not know!"

"It is not! Money is what is best for the kingdom!"

"It is not!"

"It is! I taught you and Seth this!"

"Why can't brother do this?! Why me?!"

"You are more suitable for the crown!"

"It doesn't matter! Teach him! Allow me to court who i like and love!"

"No child! Iowa is safer under your control and his money!"

"It is not!"

"It is! Why won't you court?"

"It is morally wrong!"

"Wrong?! Doing what's best for the kingdom is wrong?!"

"It is not and yes!"

"Stupid child, we shall converse later!" the door slammed and Leighla started to sob, whishing she was in the arms of her love.

The mother didn't converse with her daughter, just went to her own bed chambers, speaking with somebody. Leighla walked past the chambers, but listened to the conversation.

"She will not court your son. I don't understand why."

"My son doesn't know this girl. He's not fond of courting her as well, unless they meet."

"Why must we stall this?"

"I am not aware, my dear."

"Iowa needs Texas and Texas needs Iowa."

"I am aware, my love. What if you and i wed? Then your idiotic daughter will not have to court my son and my son will not court your daughter?"

"I must do my duty. I will wed you, King Rochester."

Leighla ran away.

She didn't come out for hours. Only, when she went outside to get some air, she passed a dark red coach with white stallions.

""That idiotic woman. She has no idea what we're doing. I shall wed her, and have her sign away those pesky things to the sewers, where they belong, and i shall take over Iowa, and have all of those pesky things work harder and harder, and we will take over state after state, giving me the power to rule the entire island!"

Leighla ran again.

She almost bumped into a man with large features, however stopped before they came into contact.

"I am so-"

"Hear enything, little girl?" He gruffed with a east England accent.

"N-no."

"I think you did, little girl. Don't lie."

"I didn't!"

He chuckled lowly, before starting to push her backwards. She gasped as another body caught her roughly. A large black straw bag was placed over her head before she could scream, and a pinching feeling happened in her arm, before everything turned black.

"Child, where is you're sister?" Arabella asked Seth at dinner.

"I am not aware, mother."

"I had a conferentation with her this morning, but i haven't seen her since Eric left."

"Eric?"

"The father of the man i wanted your sister to court and eventually marry, for Iowa's benefit. She wouldn't, so now i am due to wed Eric in two weeks."

"Mother!"

"Don't you dare raise you're voice to me, little boy."

"I am not a child mother! How can you do this?!"

"For Iowa's benefit."

"It will not be for Iowa's benefit, mother. I can promise you that." Seth stormed off.

"Oh Eric," Arabella sobbed to her future husband, two weeks later. "I can't find my dear Leighla. I regret our confrontation. I wish to have my child here."

"Shh, love. She's preobably left because she couldn't stnad the thought of Iowa benefiting anything. She'll come back when the time is right." Eric Rochester smirked as he comforted the crying, old woman.

"Let me go! You have what you want! My mother will be foolish enough to marry Eric and ruin Iowa! How is holding me captive here going to change this?!"

"It saves you blabbing about what's gonna happen to your precious kingdom until the wedding ceremony is over. After it, we'll let you go. Just one more day, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that. Only one person gets to call me that!"

"Aww, lover boy won't help you either, Princess. He probably doesn't even notice that you're gone!" The larger one shouted, slapping Leighla hard across the face. She was bound to a chair deep in the gold mines of Iowa, and had been for the past two weeks. She was scared, but had to stay strong. However, she couldn't stop the tear that was rolling down her face.

"I know what you've done with my sister." Seth Schultz grunted to Colby as he pulled him away from his wrestling preformance.

"Huh?"

"I know what you've done with her. You've been courting her in secret."

"Umm."

"Don't you dare lie to me. I'm fine with it, if you felp me."

"Help you?"

"She's been gone for two weeks. I know my sister. She'd never do something like that, just leave without a word. So, this is our last day to get her back before my mother makes the biggest mistake of her life." Seth growled, pulling Colby away.

"Leigh!" Seth called into the air. They'd been trying to find her for hours and so far, no results.

"Princess!" Colby shouted.

"Princess?"

"My nickname for her."

"Oh. Leighla!" Seth shouted, before seeing a red velvet and white coach exit the gold mine. It was lead by two white stallions. Eric.

"Oh s*it."

"What?"

"We've been looking all night. The weddings in a hour."

"F*ck."

"Leighla!"

"Should we check there? I mean, a gold mine aint the best place to get ready for a wedding."

"Yeah." The two sprinted over towards the gold mine, shouting for the one constant they had.

"Leighla!" They walked on the tracks and checked all the levels, climbing down the wooden ladders until they reached the bottom floor.

"We're never gonna find her."

"We will."

"Leighla!"

"Colby!" They heard faintly, their jaws dropped and they sprinted over towards the voice.

"Leighla!"

"Colby!" It was louder.

"Keep speaking princess, okay?"

"Colby!"

"Sister, where are you?!"

"I'm here Seth!" She called. They made a right turn and saw her at the deepest, darkest place of the gold mine, tied to a chair with her wrists bound together from the back.

"Leigh!" Seth collapsed against her and held her tightly. Colby started untying her.

"Get me out of here! We need to stop them!"

"Stop who, babe?"

"Eric. He's gonna marry mother and take over the kingdom and gonna keep doing it to every kingdom until he rules the entire island."

"F*ck!"

"Untie me!"

They quickly did so, but she swayed on unsteady feet. Colby caught her.

"Woah!"

"How the hell do we get her outta here? She can't walk."

"I'll carry her." Colby threw her over his shoulder and the duo began to run out of the mines, climbing the levels until they got to the top.

"Were you there all of that time?" Seth asked as Colby cradled her and they ran to the horse they brought with them.

"Clearly!"

"Why didn't somebody stop them taking you?"

"Mother and Eric had just agreed to wed, nobody was outside."

Colby climbed on top of the horse and Seth placed Leighla behind him, before getting behind her.

"Yaa!" The horse ran into the distance. Leighla held onto Colby tightly.

"Where's the wedding?!"

"The wine gardens! We need to move! It's gonna start soon!" The horse sprinted as fast as it could go until they reached the large castle, where they could all hear harps and violins playing. Within seconds, they'd jumped over the guard rail and trotted over towards the wine garden, where they saw the bride and groom standing at the alter, many people sitting on either side.

"Stop! Mother stop!" Leighla cried as Colby stopped the horse. Her and Seth got down from the horse.

Her mother gasped as her daughter came into view. "Oh! My child! You're here!"

"I am, mother. He had two accomplices kidnap me, so i couldn't tell you what i know before it was too late." Everybody gasped.

"Is it true?"

"No! Of corse not, my dear."

"I am not you're dear." She turned to Leighla. "What do you know, my child?"

"Eric was only going to marry you for your power, unite Texas and Iowa, and do the same to every country until he ruled the entire island!" The gasps were louder. Seth and Colby shook their heads in disgust.

"Guards, take him away! The wedding is off!" He was forced away, kicking and shouting.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I understand why you want to marry for love now, not for the amount of money one has, or the amount of power one possesses over land. You should court and wed for love, why you want to do what you do. Not why i tried to wed. I'm sorry, love."

The wait for a royal wedding wasn't long. Seven years later, every king, queen, prince and princess gathered in the vineyard as two people were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Colby Lopez, King and Queen of Iowa.


End file.
